Drgon Cauldron
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: no category for the Dragon tetralogy series by Lawrance Yep this is a short 1-shot of Civet & Thorn. these 2 r my favotire characters & i think theres a hint of feelings between the two. takes place between the crypt incident and the island scenes. rateM


The had just landed in a clearing and Shimmer laid down to allow her cargo to get off. The blue haired Kingfisher Clan girl, Indigo, Sat down a ways from the dragon princess with the cauldron in her arm. The next off was the 13 year old orphan Thorn, sat across from Indigo just as the 16 year old ex-witch Civet got of the trouble making mage Monkey's back and sat next to Thorn. Monkey then sat opposite of Civet.

Shimmer then spread her wings and stretched as her stomach growled. She groaned as everyone looked her. " alright! Someone go find something to eat."

"Well, we'll need wood to cook it. Monkey said then added smartly, " unless you plan to blaze it yourself."

"Perhaps I should blaze you, you annoying fur ball!" Shimmer shot back. Soon the two started bickering.

As the two argued Civet took this time to get up and leave, but her actions didn't go unnoticed. Only Thorn noted her leave and after watching her retreat he glanced back at his dragon and the mage, then to Indigo. All were too preoccupied to notice, so he got up and went after the ex-witch.

As Civet walked through the nearby woods she began to talk to her self, she sighed, ever since she had the conversation she had with Thorn. She knew she cared for him but after the incident in the crypt she slowly developed feeling for the young orphan. Civet knew full well that if the dragon princess found out she would be furious. Shimmer already hated her enough but to fall for Thorn would be beyond anything. Especially seeing how close Thorn and Shimmer were. Civet sighed and didn't want to think of what the stubborn dragon Shimmer would do to her if she found out.

After a few minutes Civet sat on a stump and thought about things she had seen Thorn do. She put her hands on her face, "what am I to do? I can't even be near him without feeling shaky and faint. " Civet scoffed at herself the broke down and cried.

Unknown to Civet was that Thorn was not that far from her. He called out to her as he drew closer to her resting spot. Thorn was only 13 but he was mature for his age, but ever since the crypt his feeling for the ex-witch grew into more than he could handle. He knew that no one would find out and he didn't want to tell Civet. Thorn knew that Shimmer already hated Civet for the things she did to Shimmers home world and he really didn't want to give Shimmer another reason to hate the former witch.

Thorn called out to Civet one last time and this time he received a small reply . He smiled and moved through the brush with ease and came upon the witch on the large old stump. "Hey what's wrong?" Thorn asked as he walked u to her. " you've been acting strange."

It was quiet for a long while as Civet turned away and thorn sat next to her. She tensed as she felt him sit next to her. Civet then sighed. " its nothing really." She paused, trying to thing of a way to word her thoughts right.

Thorn sat there patiently, one thing he had gained from traveling with Shimmer was patience. Being with a princess- dragon or not- required a lot of it. When he saw Civet look down and a slight pink touch her cheeks. He questioned it, then blushed himself. After an awkward silence Thorn brushed his robe, thinking of how to word his own thoughts. He scratched his head, "you know, Civet, you can tell me if something is bothering you. I wont let Shimmer or the others know."

Meanwhile back with the others, Shimmer and Monkey had stopped arguing when Indigo announced Civet and Thorns absence. This sent the dragon over the edge, she growled deeply, " Where'd they go! That traitorous witch better not have lured him off!"

Indigo cocked her head, "why would she do that for?" Shimmer puffed up with air but Monkey chimed in before she could answer.

"Indigo is right, maybe she just got up to go get wood and Thorn went with. I mean they were both real quiet."

"I don't care! Is what I do care about is Thorn being safe and that conniving witch where I can see her so she doesn't run off!" Shimmer snapped, then turned to monkey, " be useful and go find them."

Monkey rolled his eyes and plucked a few hairs from his tail. He ordered his thumb sized mini versions of himself to go and find hem. He then turned to Shimmer and grinned smugly. " there happy?"

Shimmer narrowed his eyes , "I meant you, you stupid furry airbag!" the two began to argue again and Indigo sighed not wanting to get in the middle of it.

Thorn sat next to Civet, his arm barely touching hers, enough to make him shiver slightly. He was still waiting for a reply. After a few more minutes of silence Civet pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I had that vision again." she said suddenly.

Thorn looked at her with a cocked head. He then scrunched his brow, "its been two months since that incident in the crypt…" his eyes narrowed as he thought of the events that transpired in that underwater crypt that night. ' huh? She's crying."

"t had to get away from the fire." Civet said after a few tears rolled down her face leaving a trail on her dirt covered cheeks. " I'm scared! I'm Scared of what the vision means and what might happen! I don't want to know. I'm afraid its showing my death, I don't want to die!" Civet paused and clenched her hand into a fist. " there's so much I want to do and still so many thing I need to say!"

By now the tears were streaming down Civets face and she buried her face into her knees. Thorn couldn't think of any words to say to comfort her so he gently place an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. This action caused Civet to freeze and after a few soft words from Thorn she wrapped her arms around him and a fresh set of tears began to fall.

Minutes later Civet had stopped crying, but was still leaning on Thorn and as he stroked her hair he whispered. " it'll be ok, Civet. The vision doesn't have to mean anything. It could be just a vivid recurring dream."

"but its too real to be a dream, Thorn."

"then ill do what I can to prevent it from happening." Thorn replied smugly.

"But if its meant to happen then there's nothing you can do."

"that's enough." Thorn said harshly as he pushed her away to look at her. " I will save you Civet." Thorn gave her a crude look and before Civet could rely or argue he sealed his promise with a short kiss. "I promise you that ill do what I can to keep you save."

"but, thorn, why would you?"

Thorn smiled at her, " because I care about you." Thorn smiled at her again and she stared at him. Civet then flung herself at him in an attempt at a hug but it caused Thorn to fall backward off the stump.

Thorn put a hand on her back as she sat up and looked at him. Thorn then sat on his elbows as Civet sat on him, and even though she was smiling she sighed. Thorn cocked his head, "What is it?"

Civet sat on his waist, her legs on either side, her hands in front of her inches from his pelvis area. " what if the Shimmer find out?" she asked.

"She won't, none of them will." thorn said putting his hand on hers. " and if they do, well, they can deal with it."

"but they will make a big deal. Shimmer will hate me even more than she already does, Monkey will make fun and Indigo will go with whatever Shimmers thoughts are."

Thorn sat up, crossed his legs so that she sat in his lap, "what they say doesn't matter. They cant say who we love or who want we want to be with."

Thorn then kissed her gently and laid her down so he was above her. He proceeded to kiss her neck, but he stopped. "I love you Civet and there's nothing anyone can say or do. And I will do everything I can to save you."

Civet Smiled at him and leaned up to return the kiss. She moved her hand down from is neck and smiled again. " I love you too Thorn."

Thorn smiled down at her, then moved down and kissed her check. He paused thinking, civet looked at him and asked what and he told her he wasn't sure how to begin and how different it was than from in his head. He blushed slightly and she just laughed and kissed him again. Eventually Thorn moved a hand down her neck, chest and finally her leg; all the while kissing her.

Civet mover her hands over his chest and let out a stifled moan. Soon thorn sat up and remover his robe and shirt. He tossed them aside and returned to drenching her with kisses.

This gave Civet a chance to trace Thorns oddly muscular skinny chest. As they continued Thorn removed Civets robe and let it lay underneath her.

While he kissed her neck Thorn slowly began to remove her shirt. Immediately he placed it with the his own clothes and placed a hand on one of her breasts. Civet let out another stifled moan as Thorn massaged it.

Just as Thorn moved his head down to her breast that wasn't being massaged a voice called out. This caused both of them to jump and Civet covered her bare chest. They looked at each other wide eyed and quickly got dressed. Before the others showed up thorn picked up a bunch of sticks and placed them in Civets Arms.


End file.
